


Chaser

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, first time getting drunk, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Hesh and Logan find an old bottle of whiskey when they're out looting through abandoned civilian homes. And, well, Logan's never drank anything other than a beer before. He's all for new experiences.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm currently working on a multi-chaptered fic for Modern Warfare 2, but I just started playing Ghosts and wanted to write something for it. Hopefully it'll keep my gears greased so I can finish my MW2 fic. Thanks for reading! Also, go easy on me. This is the first thing I've written for COD Ghosts : )

Logan huffs out an unimpressed laugh when Hesh turns to display an old bottle of whiskey he found behind the painting. It’s unopened, it’s old, and hidden in a safe behind an expensive looking piece of artwork. So that means that whiskey is pretty fucking good, right? If someone went through the lengths of locking it away…

“What do you say?” Hesh stands up, hitting his fist that holds the neck of the whiskey bottle softly against Logan’s chest. “Let’s have your first drink.” 

Logan rolls his eyes as Hesh walks past him and to the half destroyed table near the other side of the room. They’re currently searching through abandoned civilian homes, mainly for necessities. Like canned food, shampoo regardless of how old, clothes… but they’ve been through eight houses already within the last two hours and have come up empty. 

Save for the whiskey and some jewelry that Hesh broke out of the safe. 

“This isn’t my first drink.” Logan corrects, turning to watch Hesh. 

“The beer you had on your twenty-first doesn’t count,” Hesh scoffs with a shake of his head.

“Dad’s not going to be happy.” Logan adds on but he already knows that he’s losing the battle. 

Hesh hops up on the old desk, screwing the metal lid off the whiskey before he presses the glass bottle right to his lips. He grimaces as he swallows the swig of burning alcohol, then exhales with a hiss. 

“Dad can loosen up a little bit. We’ll bring it back with us as a peace offering, what do you say?” Hesh smiles widely, holding out the bottle with a straight arm. 

Logan stares at his brother, and then down to the whiskey, before he meets Hesh’s dark eyes again. Finally, Logan caves and begins to stalk over. Why not? If someone as responsible as Hesh can let loose, then surely he can too. 

Logan wraps his fingers around the bottle, tucking his weapon down at his side. Part of him feels self-conscious as he lifts the old whiskey to his lips. Hesh was right in some ways. Logan never had any hard liquor, and the fizziness of a beer was already a lot for him. Despite this, he takes a calming breath in through his nose as he fills his mouth with the amber liquid. 

Logan knows immediately that he drank too much as his cheeks fill and he forces the liquid down his throat. It _burns_ , so Logan immediately understands the grimace Hesh gave earlier. The reaction he has is uncontrollable; Logan coughs against the burn, and then coughs some more, before he finally regains his composure. 

_“Fuck,”_ Logan curses as he presses the back of his hand to his shining lips and hands the bottle back over. 

Hesh’s laughter feels antagonistic as he takes the bottle with one hand, and presses the other hand to his stomach. He’s leaned back on the desk, his stomach starting to cramp from how hard he’s laughing. 

“It wasn’t _that_ funny.” Logan grumbles, even adorning a small smile himself. 

Hesh wipes at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand as his laughter starts to die down. 

“Logan,” Hesh starts, before a giggle interrupts him, “that was adorable. Sometimes we have learn from our own experiences!” 

“Fuck you,” Logan throws back, watching as Hesh laughs into the neck of the bottle. 

Hesh takes another swig, much more thoughtful than Logan’s. He lets the liquor coat his tongue before he shoots it back. Hesh is suave, and one of the best damn leaders Logan’s ever seen, but it’s hilarious how his older brother can’t control the way his nose curls up every time he takes a shot. 

“That is _strong_.” Hesh comments as he turns the bottle around to read the label. “I bet this is good shit and we’re just taking shots of it like it’s a cheap bottle of vodka.” 

Logan shrugs, coming over to sit down beside Hesh. “Who cares? At least we’re getting to enjoy it rather than letting it sit in that safe for another ten years.” 

Hesh huffs out a dry laugh, lifting his head to look at Logan. He’s silent, studying Logan’s gaze before he nods. “Yeah,” Hesh agrees. “Yeah. You’re right.” 

Logan cracks a smile before he reaches over and takes the whiskey out of his brother’s hand. He swirls the bottle around before he lifts it, takes a smaller swig, and braces himself for the burn. At least he doesn’t cough this time, but he clears his throat loudly to deal with the pain. 

Hesh just laughs, bringing up a hand to cup the back of his little brother’s head. 

“Knock it off,” Logan pretends to be annoyed as he shrugs out of his brother’s touch, but Hesh just laughs fondly as he snags the bottle back for himself. 

“You better slow down,” Hesh warns as he turns to search for the lid. “Let’s move on to the next house. We still have two more houses to go before we can head back.” 

So Hesh caps the liquor, hides it in his backpack, and the two ready their weapons. They head out, walking and climbing over the cracked landscape as they move on to their ninth house of the day. Their looting comes up empty in this house too - someone definitely got to these houses before they did. Whether it was just a few months ago or years ago, the Walker brothers will never know. 

They hit the last house, and when they come up empty there too Hesh pulls out the whiskey. They walk back to the house they and the other Ghosts have been squatting in for the last two days, passing the liquor back and forth as they go. 

Logan’s not sure when the transition happened but he feels tingly in his head, numb in the tips of his fingers, and his chest is _warm_. Worst of all, Logan feels _giddy_. He’s laughing when Hesh stumbles over a rock, or trips over a log, and then Logan’s muscles go weak when he tries to climb up a broken piece of road after Hesh. 

“Come on,” Hesh laughs breathlessly, grabbing onto Logan’s arm and messily trying to pull him up. 

They manage, but Logan has to take a moment to just lay down in the gravelly broken road so his head stops _spinning._

“No more,” Logan announces, waving his arm above his head messily. His limbs feel like they each weigh ten extra pounds, and quite honestly Logan’s not sure how he’s going to get enough energy or coordination to stand back up. 

“Pfff,” Hesh blows air out past his lips before he starts to laugh again, breathy and dorky. “Fine,” Hesh agrees as he reaches down and takes Logan by the wrist. “At least stand up, lightweight.” 

“I am-” Logan turns around, getting onto his hand and knees, the other hand still captured by Hesh. “Not.” Logan finishes as he gets up to his feet. 

“Sure, little brother. Whatever you say.” Hesh’s smile is fond as he turns around, already in the process of taking another shot of whiskey from the bottle. 

Logan rolls his eyes, but that only makes the world start to spin in a way that he doesn’t like so he stops that immediately. Logan closes his eyes, takes in a calming breath, and then tredges after Hesh. After all, the last place he wants to be is out here. All alone. 

It takes them double the time to make it back to their safe house since Logan keeps stumbling over nothing and falling into the dirt on his knees, and Hesh has to take the time to get his little brother back on his feet. Logan’s almost jealous that Hesh, despite having almost twice as much as Logan did, is still walking… albeit not in a straight line. 

“Here we go,” Hesh says once they come up outside the door to their hideout. He grabs Logan by the shoulders, giving his little brother a serious look. “I know you’re hammered. I am too. But you have to act _not_ hammered.” 

Logan opens his mouth, but then all that comes out is a snort and a breathy giggle. 

And then he’s promptly slapped, just enough to knock him out of his fit of laughter. Logan blinks, eyes wide and stunned. When his eyes land on Hesh, Hesh is holding back a smirk. 

“That was…” Logan thinks through his words, “ _so_ unnecessary.” 

“Sober up.” Hesh orders, pointing a finger a centimeter from Logan’s nose. But Hesh has little impulse control so his finger pushes forward, booping Logan right on the nose. 

Logan snorts again, but one look from Hesh and a silent threat to slap him again gets Logan to quiet down. He pinches his lips between his teeth, this way there’s no _chance_ of him accidentally smiling. One breath in… one breath out. Okay, Logan can do this. 

Hesh opens up the door, walking and leaving the door open for Logan to shut. He swings it behind him, but then loses his grip and ends up slamming it. Logan grimaces, full of teeth and his nose curled. When he turns around, Hesh is giving him a warning stare. 

“Shut up!” Hesh whisper shouts. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Logan whisper shouts back. 

“You know what I mean!” Hesh snips.

But no… Logan doesn’t know what his brother means. Regardless, he lets Hesh turn around without challenging his brother’s words. Logan takes in another breath, reminding himself on a repeating loop to _act sober, act sober, act sober._

His heartbeat is loud in his ears as he follows Hesh to the office, where the men are currently set up. He can hear his father talking, sounding authoritative, so he must be doing a briefing… or updating his intel. Logan’s not sure. He can barely think of anything else other than _act sober_. 

Hesh opens the door to the lavish office - well, it would have been before everything went to shit. He enters, with Logan in tow. 

“About time. Do you guys realize how long you’ve been gone? I was about to send Merrick and Keegan after you.” Elias’s briefing must not have been that important if he’s stopping to talk to Hesh and Logan. Usually if they enter one of his briefings he’ll continue on as they stand off to the side patiently. 

“Sorry, sir.” Hesh tips his head forward as an apology. “We searched ten houses and didn’t find anything.” 

Elias hums in a way that makes Logan’s heart race. Does he know? He has to know… Elias can see right through them. Shit, Logan’s starting to panic-

“Logan?” 

Logan lifts his head, taking his eyes off of the ground and meeting Elias’s gaze instead. Elias has his arms crossed over his torso and one brow lifted quizzically. 

“...Yes, sir?” Logan replies, feeling a mixture of ice cold anxiety and the warmth from the alcohol. 

“You feeling okay?” Elias questions with a knowing tone. 

Logan’s lips part, allowing his mouth to hang open obscenely. He turns to Hesh, his glassy, wide puppy dog eyes begging for help. Hesh, though, only smiles. As if he’s happy to watch Logan’s demise. 

“Um,” Logan closes his mouth quickly, rubbing his lips back and forth thoughtfully. “I’m a little hungry.” Logan’s voice lilts up, as if he’s throwing a question back at his dad. 

“Oh,” Elias nods along as if that’s an appropriate answer. “Okay. Why don’t you come here for a second? There’s something the three of us wanted to show you two.” 

Logan’s lips part again, red and irritated from Logan pressing them together and nipping on them nervously. He glimpses over to Merrick and Keegan, seeing that Merrick’s standing just a few feet from their father, with his hands on his hips and feet spread in a confident stance. Keegan, on the other hand, leans back against the wall, one foot propped up and his arms crossed over his chest. Merrick is grinning, making Logan worry that maybe Merrick knows too... meanwhile, Keegan’s expression is unreadable from under his mask.

Logan glimpses at Hesh, so Hesh nods. 

“Sure…” Logan agrees slowly, growing confident when Hesh gives him another nod. “Just… a second.” 

Logan turns around, taking the strap of his weapon off of his shoulders. He’s careful with the gun, setting it up in the corner of the old red couch. Hesh does the same, but waits for Logan to start walking first, as if he’s enjoying the show just as much as their father is. 

“Um…” Logan takes a moment to think before he gives a nod to himself in encouragement. “Be right over!” Logan throws a finger gun in his dad’s direction. 

“Hey, Hesh?” Logan leans over, feeling himself sway. 

“Yeah?” Hesh whispers, clearly amused. Even Logan can pick that up. 

“Maybe you should go first…” Logan suggest, his eyes hopeful as he looks up at his brother from under his lashes. 

“Are you sure?” Hesh questions, his face pinching together in amused curiosity. “How about you go, and I’ll follow your lead?” 

Logan ponders that for a second before he caves in with a sigh. He knows he’s not going to get his way right now, so he turns deadly on his heel and faces his father, Merrick, and Keegan. 

Logan takes one step, and then another… he’s getting used to the mechanics of his legs again so now he’s walking. He smiles at his father as he gets closer, but it takes him multiple glimpses down at his feet and back up before he finally makes it to the desk, with Hesh, as promised, one step behind him. 

“So what did you want to show me?” Logan asks, leaning over to put his hands flat on the oak desk. He feels _much_ better now that he has something stable under his finger tips. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to see just how hammered you were.” 

Logan freezes. Okay… so his dad knows. Right? Maybe Logan still play it off. He glimpses at Hesh, giving his brother a confident nod before Logan stands up straight. 

“What?” Logan gasps, but the late reaction has Elias smirking and Merrick bursting into hearty laughter. “Hammered? I don’t-I don’t even know what that means.” 

Logan turns around to Hesh, giving his older brother a discreet thumbs up (which isn't discreet in the slightest), but then even Hesh can’t hold it in any longer. Hesh breaks, consumed with laughter. 

“Boys,” Elias takes a chastising tone, but his smile makes it hard to come off stern. “That was incredibly irresponsible. Where did you even find alcohol?” 

“Eighth house.” Hesh answers, wiping at his eyes only to start laughing again. “We found a safe but all that was in it was whiskey and some jewelry.” 

“So you decided to drink it?” Elias deadpans, giving Hesh an unimpressed look. 

“It was Hesh’s idea!” Logan finally breaks, scrubbing a hand down his pouting face. 

“Right. Because Hesh forced the alcohol down your throat?” Elias challenges, turning that unimpressed look on his youngest. 

“Look, it’s not my fault that Logan’s a lightweight!” Hesh throws into the conversation.

“Hesh, you’ve been drinking since you were sixteen! Logan’s only ever had a beer! You should know better.” Elias scolds before he holds out his hand expectantly. “Hand over the whiskey.” 

Hesh grumbles as he slides his backpack off his shoulders and pulls the whiskey out from his bag. He does as he’s told, handing the whiskey over, which isn’t quite halfway gone yet. Elias takes it with a heavy sigh, turning the label around and reading it curiously. Then the old man shakes his head. 

“This is old,” Elias announces as he hands the bottle off to Merrick so Merrick can read the label. 

“So are you,” Logan shoots back when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to find Keegan beside him, with a short glass filled with water. He must have made a trip to the kitchen when Logan wasn’t looking. 

“Logan, watch it.” Elias warns. 

“Drink this,” Keegan instructs with his deep voice, deep enough that Logan feels himself shudder pleasantly at the sound. 

Logan lifts a weak hand, wrapping his fingers over Keegan’s in an attempt to take the glass from him. Keegan seems to adjust quickly, moving the glass to Logan’s lips for him, while Logan doesn’t help at all with the hand he has around Keegan’s. The water touches Logan’s lips when Keegan tips the glass back, so he opens his mouth and takes a large swig of water. 

“You’re going to drink a lot of these before bed,” Keegan tells him, tipping the glass back again after Logan swallows. 

Logan empties the glass, so Keegan drops his hand and watches Logan’s expression. 

“Thank you, Keegan.” Logan says sweetly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You’re going to feel this tomorrow, kid.” Keegan replies with a gentle sigh. 

“There was no way we were going to get past you, was there?” Hesh questions, jutting his chin in his father’s direction. 

“Have you seen your brother?”” Elias scoffs, causing all eyes in the room to land on Logan. 

Logan glimpses around the faces staring at him until he lands on Keegan. Logan frowns cutely before he says, “What about me?” 

“He’s just saying you look drunk,” Keegan answers gently. “Which you do… look very drunk.” 

Of course Logan can’t see himself, but what his father and Keegan are trying to say is that every part of Logan looks well beyond the point of sober. His eyes are shining and heavy lidded, plus the red face and cheeks isn’t helping. At least there’s one thing… Logan’s a pretty drunk. His lips are red, the flush across his nose is enticing, and his lashes look long when paired with his glassy brown eyes.

“You learned how to hide it from me, but Logan doesn’t have a clue how.” Elias tells his eldest with a fond smirk. 

“Hesh,” Logan grumbles, exhaling petulantly. “Why would you let me drink? This is your fault.” 

Hesh laughs at Logan’s attitude, glimpsing at their father. “I guess we know what kind of drunk he is.” 

“Don’t let me catch you boys doing this again,” Elias warns, pointing at the two of them authoritatively. “This was dangerous and irresponsible. And I expect better out of you.” 

“Sorry, Dad,” Hesh and Logan say in unison, reminding their father of when they were just boys getting into trouble together. And Elias is nothing but a good father who has a soft spot for his boys… 

“Why don’t you boys go sleep it off?” Elias suggests while Merrick uncaps the liquor and takes a swig for himself. Elias glances over to the captain, waiting patiently for Merrick’s reaction. Merrick swallows, then his brows jump up to his hairline. He gives Elias a wink and a nod, a clear approval of the whiskey. 

“No,” Logan refuses, shaking his head back and forth. “I want to stay here with Keegan.”

Keegan freezes, not enjoying the low burning smirks that Elias and Merrick throw his way. The man rolls his eyes away from the two and over to Logan, his gaze pointed. 

“I’m not going to take care of you, kid.” 

“I know,” Logan frowns, meeting Keegan’s gaze. “I just feel better when I’m around you.” 

“Aw,” Merrick clips wisely, tilting his head to the side. “How sweet.” 

“Merrick, shut your mouth.” Keegan calmly yet firmly orders. 

Surprisingly, Merrick does as he’s told. He doesn’t bother with any further teasing. He simply caps the liquor and sets it on the desk in front of Elias for them to enjoy later. Elias, on the other hand, glimpses at the whiskey and then back up to his boys. 

“Hesh, go get your brother some water.” Elias orders, then quirks a brow as he lets out a smart comment. “You don’t seem to have any issue getting him drinks, so that’ll be your job for the night.” 

Hesh sighs as he turns and takes the glass from Keegan. The eldest stalks off to the kitchen, where the kitchen sink miraculously still works, to fulfill his father’s orders. 

“Keegan,” Logan rubs at his eyes as he calls out for the older man. “Will you help me sit down? I feel wobbly.” 

The sergeant glimpses at Elias, as if he’s looking for permission, but he doesn’t get whatever it was he was searching for. Logan starts to sway too far to one side so Keegan reaches out, gripping onto the youngest’s wrist to keep him standing. The grip is a little rough, since Keegan had to be quick about it, but nowhere near painful. It still startles Logan though. 

“Ow,” Logan whines, his head tipping back as if he can’t hold up the weight of it. “Keegan, why are you so rough?” 

Keegan exhales outwardly, not exactly annoyed… he’s not quite sure how he feels. 

“Yeah, Keegan.” Merrick mocks. “Be gentle with him.” 

“Merrick, shut up.” Logan butts in so suddenly that even Keegan can’t hold back a grin. 

Elias barks out a laugh before he shakes his head at his son. “Logan, don’t instigate.” 

“Merrick’s instigating,” Logan states matter-of-factly, standing up straight enough so he can glower at Merrick. That doesn’t last long since Logan’s starting to sway back into Keegan’s side. “Keegan’s the only nice person here.” 

“Aw,” Merrick’s voice is harsh as he treats Logan like a child. “Do you like Keegan?” 

“Of course I do,” Logan scoffs out. “Which is more than I can say for you. I can barely stand you and your big bald head-”

Keegan puts a hand over Logan’s mouth with a curse under his breath. “Jesus Christ, kid. You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?” 

Hesh comes back into the room with a glass of water, while Keegan drags Logan away from the others, his hand still over the younger’s mouth. He takes the drink from Hesh’s hand as they pass, leaving Hesh looking confused as some water sloshes out onto him. 

“Thanks, Walker.” Keegan grumbles sarcastically, taking Logan and the water with him to the other room. 

  
  
Thing seem to move in a blur for Logan here, where he's slipping in and out of consciousness. He keeps refusing to let himself completely let go and leave Keegan to deal with him. So he remembers being sat down on the couch, he remembers Keegan making him chug down a glass of water, and then he remembers Keegan leaving to fill the glass back up.   
  
  
He doesn't remember the sun setting, and he doesn't remember how he got on top of Keegan, but he's _happy_ he is. Keegan's warm and firm under him and-   
  
  


Nausea curls around Logan's stomach.

“Keegan?” Logan’s voice is frail against Keegan’s chest. 

“Hm?” 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Logan whines, sounding helpless and weak. 

“Shit,” Keegan curses, lowering one leg down to the ground. His other is trapped behind Logan. “Okay, kid. You need to get up.” 

Logan pouts, letting out a few weak sobs as he gingerly sits up. Keegan helps of course, with an arm hooked under Logan’s. He gets his leg back, so he gets the two of them standing before he gets Logan over to the window as quickly as he can manage. 

Just in time too since Logan puts both hands on the window ledge, sticks his head out, and vomits. 

“Shit…” Keegan sighs, feeling the kids pain. He rubs his back, in between his shoulder blades, and down his spine. Trying to be as soothing and helpful as he can be. It sucks seeing Logan like this… so sick and weak. 

Logan retches again, emptying his stomach, and even then Keegan keeps him standing by the window for a few extra minutes in case there’s a round three. Logan spits onto the ground, clears his throat, and then speaks up. 

“I think I’m okay now, Keegan.” 

Keegan takes in a breath, but nods. “Alright, kid. I’m going to set you back down on the couch and then I’m going to get you some water.” 

“I’d appreciate that.” 

Keegan cracks a smile as he helps Logan stand, placing his hand on the back of Logan’s head so he doesn’t hit it on the window. He carefully guides Logan back to the couch, grabbing the thin blanket and tossing it around the young soldier. 

“I’ll be right back,” Keegan promises before he disappears. 

Logan focuses on his breathing, _in, out, in, out,_ before he hears Keegan’s footsteps getting closer. 

“Here, Logan.” 

Logan doesn’t open his eyes, he doesn't have the energy to, but lifts his hand and reaches out blindly for the glass. Luckily, Keegan does the rest of the work for him by placing the glass in his palm and helping Logan curl his fingers around the glass. He even helps guide the glass to his mouth, where Logan gulps down the water. 

“Good,” Keegan praises as Logan lets out a content sigh. 

Logan hands the glass back blindly, clueless to the smile Keegan wears as he takes it and sets it off to the side. 

“Can I lay on you again?” Logan asks sweetly, despite Keegan already willing to do anything for Logan in this moment. 

“Yeah,” Keegan breathes, watching as the corner of Logan’s mouth quirks up happily. 

“I’m sorry, by the way.” Logan apologizes, sounding regretful as Keegan sits down on the couch. He climbs over when Keegan situates himself, fitting himself in between Keegan’s legs again. 

“About what?” Keegan questions, lowering his hands to rest on Logan’s lower back. 

Logan scoots up further until he can rest his forehead right against the side of Keegan’s neck. He finally sinks down onto his sergeant, sighing contentedly when Keegan’s arms tighten around him. 

“For being such a mess.” Logan grumbles against Keegan’s skin. 

“Hey, kid…” Keegan trails off. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. It’s your first time drinking anything other than beer. Besides, people always get smashed the first time they really drink. You’re okay.” 

Logan breathes evenly, bringing one hand up to rest on Keegan’s chest, lying right over his heart. Logan’s quiet for a few minutes, long enough that Keegan thinks Logan has fallen asleep by now. Keegan lets his own eyes flutter shut, hoping for a few hours of sleep himself. 

“Did you ever get this drunk?” Logan questions, his voice soft to disrupt the silence. 

“Yeah,” Keegan answers, sliding one hand lower on Logan’s frame to get comfortable. Logan even shuffles closer, huffing out a hot breath against Keegan’s skin. “Plenty of times.” 

“Hm,” Logan hums. “I don’t think I ever want to drink again.” 

Keegan laughs, his frame shaking the two of them. “Smart choice, kid.” 

Logan nuzzles into Keegan’s neck, tickling the older man with his long locks of hair. After a minute, Logan mumbles a gentle, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Logan.” Keegan’s deep voice is what lulls Logan to a peaceful slumber.

-

Logan stirs awake the next morning with a thumping behind his eyelids. A _painful_ thumping. It’s loud… as if his heartbeat has been amplified tenfold. He scrunches his eyes shut to avoid the light that’s seeping into the room. He just wants a few more minutes of darkness…

“You’re not going to throw up on me, are you?” 

Logan’s eyes flash open, taking in a few things all at once. Firstly: that’s Keegan’s voice. Secondly: Keegan’s underneath him. Thirdly: Logan’s mouth tastes _awful_ right now. 

“No,” Logan groans, his morning voice is raspy and his throat _hurts_. 

“Good,” Keegan grumbles, stretching a hand above his head. Logan can feel Keegan's muscles stretching under him… and right now Logan’s pretty sure the only warmth he’s getting is from Keegan. 

“I’m _freezing,_ ” Logan complains, tucking himself even deeper into Keegan’s side. He’s glad he’s got himself wedged between Keegan and the couch since surely would’ve fallen off by now if they were on a bed. He also realizes, in that short moment, that he has Keegan’s leg between his own, straddling his sergeant’s thigh. 

Sure, Logan _should_ move… but he’s never felt weaker in his life. 

Keegan’s arms slip down from around Logan’s waist (when did they even get there?) and grips the edge of a worn blanket that Logan must have kicked off in the middle of the night. He pulls the blanket around them, making sure to cover as much of Logan as he can. 

“Better?” Keegan asks, his deep voice a calming baritone against Logan. 

“Mmm,” Logan agrees, allowing his eyes to flutter shut again. 

A few minutes of silence pass as Logan slowly comes back to reality. His head still feels airy, and he feels dangerously close to shivering any second, but Keegan’s working on keeping him warm by sliding his hands up and down Logan’s back soothingly. 

“Thank you,” Logan yawns against Keegan’s chest, nuzzling into his sergeant’s chest since he’s still in his sleepy state. “Dealing with me couldn’t have been pretty.” 

Keegan huffs out a laugh, and the feeling of it gets a soft smile from Logan. He moves closer so he can have his ear pressed over Keegan’s heart, listening to the deep beat. 

“You make everything look pretty, kid.” Keegan offers, which might be the bets compliment Logan’s ever gotten from him… 

Another minute passes in silence before Logan grumbles out a displeased whine. 

“I hate to push my luck, but will you scratch my head?” Logan presses himself further into Keegan’s hip, subsequently grazing Keegan’s groin with his thigh. Which might have been on purpose… Logan won’t admit to it yet. 

“You really are pushing it,” Keegan comments, no amusement in his voice. Regardless, he lifts his hand and begins scratching his dull fingernails to Logan’s skull. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Logan moans breathily, leaning further into Keegan’s touch. “Fuck.” 

Keegan remains silent, but his eyes are downcast, watching Logan from where he’s pressed against his chest. He reworks his angle, scratching behind Logan’s ear. Keegan barely holds off a satisfied smirk when Logan lifts his head off of him just so he can lean into Keegan’s fingers. What’s even more enticing is the way Logan’s lips hang open, his eyes scrunched as he embraces this pure pleasure Keegan’s giving him. 

“That feels _amazing,_ ” Logan groans throatily, reaching up to take Keegan’s wrist in hand. He moves Keegan’s fingers to the other side of his skull. Which conveniently also gives Logan an excuse to move. Before he was curled into Keegan’s side, now he’s lays flat against Keegan, his groin pressed right into Keegan’s thigh. 

Keegan grits his teeth when Logan’s thigh grazes his cock, focusing instead on doing what Logan wants rather than the way Logan's moving against him. 

“Harder, Keegan,” Logan gasps, tilting his head to the side so Keegan can get a beautiful view of his pale, unmarred neck - already filling Keegan’s mind with dirty urges to bite and mark Logan’s skin.

Those thoughts end just as fast as the door to their room flies open, with Elias on the other side. He sticks his head in, brows pushed together, and a look of anger in his eyes. 

Keegan and Logan both freeze, staring back at Elias with tired gazes. 

Elias lifts his brows at them both, looking horribly paternal as he crosses his arms over his chest. What’s even worse is seeing Hesh and Merrick stick their heads around the wall, peering in like annoying big brothers who are waiting to see the punishment first hand. 

“What’s going on in here?” Elias’s voice is stern in a way that Logan hasn’t heard in years… 

“Uh…” Logan’s brows furrow as he looks down at Keegan and then back up at Elias. “I mean, if you want specifics, Keegan was scratching my head. Why…?” 

Elias’s eyes soften around the edges for a moment as understanding crosses his features, but then those harsh lines come back as he turns his glare on Keegan. No words need to be said, Keegan hears the threat loud and clear. 

“Get your asses up and let's move.” Elias sighs, sounding tired rather than angry. He turns, catching Merrick and Hesh in the doorway. “What are you looking at? Move.” 

Elias grabs onto the door, then as a second thought, he turns back to Keegan and Logan. He points a stern finger at them as Logan sits back, still straddling Keegan’s thigh. He _was_ going to get off of Keegan, until he noticed his father was about to speak. Then he decided it was a great time to just sit back on Keegan like this was _normal._

“Keep this door open.” Elias demands before he finally turns and leaves. 

Logan blinks at the open space his father just left before he turns that adorably furrowed brow on Keegan. “What was that about?” 

Keegan takes in a breath, needing to calm himself down for _many_ reasons. One being Logan’s weight _still_ seated on his thigh. Finally, Keegan gives up and pushes his leg up just enough for Logan to lose his balance and fall off to the side, sandwiched between him and the couch. 

“You don’t want to know, kid.” Keegan exhales that calming breath out before he pushes himself up from the couch and stands. He gives Logan a stare, then rolls his eyes away from Logan’s innocent confusion. “Go brush your damn teeth.” 

And with that, Keegan exits the room, leaving Logan with a pounding headache and a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Okay…” Logan trails off, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Never drinking again.”


End file.
